


Domestic Life can be good

by tigragrece



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Domestic Life can be good

When Steve and Danny started their relationship they have to keep little their relationship secret because they weren't ready to tell everything.

They were always together where they have made love almost everywhere, they have said also to each other I love you.

Danny started to wake up and do the breakfast and wearing the clothes of Steve "Oh my clothes look good on you" and he kissed him

Then a little later they were trying to reassure each other after one case where when they have made love they have leave marks on each other for proof that they are still alive and with each other.  
The next morning when they looked at the mirror they were both grinning, they didn't care anymore about what they could think.


End file.
